The present invention relates generally to a refastenable absorbent garment, and in particular, to a method for fabricating refastenable absorbent garments.
Absorbent garments can be configured in many different forms. For example, absorbent garments can be configured as a pant-type, pull-on garment, or as a diaper-type product that is drawn up between the legs and fastened about the waist with various fastening systems. Pant-type, pull-on garments are often provided with various elastic elements that can conform to the body of the user and provide a comfortable, snug fit. Such garments, however, often do not have a refastenable mechanism that allows the garment to be easily removed after use or to be adjusted during use.
On the other hand, diaper-type products, which can be configured with fastening systems that allow the user to detach and reattach various fasteners so as to provide a refastenable absorbent garment, often are not configured with various elastic elements, for example around the waist, and may not conform well to the body of the user and/or may provide a bulky appearance beneath the user""s garments. Moreover, such garments are typically produced as an xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d product, which is open at the sides and which cannot be pulled on like a pant-type garment. Some consumers prefer a pull-on type garment, since the garment is appled to the user like conventional underwear. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved absorbent garment, and in particular a pant-type garment, that is refastenable and provides a snug fit with a non-bulky appearance.
In addition, manufacturing facilities are often configured to fabricate one particular type of product. As such, these facilities may not provide the flexibility to transition between fabricating a conventional pull-on type garment and fabricating a refastenable garment using a single manufacturing line or asset. Therefore the need also remains for improved methods and assemblies for manufacturing refastenable absorbent garments.
Briefly stated, in one aspect, the invention is directed to a method for assembling a refastenable absorbent garment. In one preferred embodiment, the method includes moving a continuous body panel web in a machine direction and successively fixedly securing a plurality of discrete fastener pieces, spaced along the machine direction, to the body panel web. Each of the fastener pieces includes a first and second end also spaced along the machine direction. The method further includes successively cutting the body panel web and each of the fastener pieces along a cross direction at a location between the first and second ends of each of the fastener pieces and thereby forming a plurality of discrete body panels each comprising opposite side edges and a plurality of pairs of fastener members fixedly secured to one of the plurality of body panels and a next successive body panel.
In one preferred embodiment, each of said fastener pieces includes a refastenable portion formed proximate at least both of the first and second ends thereof. In one preferred embodiment, the method further includes releasably engaging the body panel web with the refastenable portions of each of the plurality of discrete fastener pieces.
In another aspect, the method further includes successively cutting, and preferably perforating, the body panel web along a cross direction at plurality of locations between the location where the base web and fastener pieces are fixedly secured and the location where the refastenable portions releasably engage the body panel web. Preferably, the successive perforations are made prior to fixedly securing the plurality of discrete fastener pieces to the body panel web.
In another aspect, the fastener pieces each include a first and second side. In one preferred embodiment, the first side is fixedly secured to the body panel web. The second side includes the refastenable portion, which preferably faces away from the body panel web. In an alternative preferred embodiment, the first side also includes the refastenable portion, which faces, and is preferably releasably engaged with, the body panel web.
In yet another aspect, the refastenable garment includes a first and second body panel and a crotch portion extending therebetween. In one preferred embodiment, the crotch portion is folded such that the first and second body panel webs face each other. In one preferred embodiment, the first and second body panel webs are attached at a plurality of cross direction attachment locations spaced along the machine direction to form a plurality of side seams. Also in one preferred embodiment, the first and second body panel webs are cut along the cross direction at the side seams to form the discrete absorbent garments. In one preferred embodiment, the side seams are formed simultaneously with the fixed securement of the fastener pieces to the body panel web.
In another aspect, the method further comprises successively fixedly securing a plurality of discrete extension panels to the second body panel web at an attachment location and successively cutting the second body panel web and extension panels along a cross direction at the attachment location.
In yet another aspect, a refastenable absorbent garment includes a first body panel having first and second opposite side edges, a second body panel having first and second opposite side edges and a crotch portion extending between the first and second body panels. At least a first and second fastener member are secured to and extend outboard from the first and second opposite side edges of the first body panel respectively. Each of the first and second fastener members comprises a refastenable portion. A first and second extension member are secured to and extend outboard from the first and second opposite side edges of the second body panel respectively. The refastenable portion of the first fastener member releasably engages the first extension member and the refastenable portion of the second fastener member releasably engages the second extension member. In one preferred embodiment, the refastenable portion comprises a hook material.
The present invention provides significant advantages over other absorbent garments and methods and apparatus for the manufacture thereof. For example, in one embodiment of a pant-type garment, the user can pull the garment on or off like underwear. However, by making the absorbent garment refastenable, it can be applied without needing to pull the garment on or off like a pant-like garment, if desired. For example, the garment can be pulled on like a pant-type garment, and removed like a diaper-type product by disengaging the fastener members and breaking the lines of weakness. Alternatively, the garment can be pulled on and off like a pant-like garment, and can thereafter be converted to a refastenable garment, if desired. For example, the garment can be made bigger or smaller simply by adjusting the positioning of the fasteners. Moreover, in one particular application, wherein the garment is used by adults, for example with occasional incontinence problems, the garment can be pulled up or down by the user, or the fastening system may be disengaged and engaged repeatedly by the user while the garment remains unsoiled over an extended period of time.
In one preferred embodiment, the absorbent garment includes elastic elements extending along the waist region. The elastic elements provide a snug, comfortable fit that does not create a bulky appearance beneath the user""s outer garments. The combination of the refastenable fasteners with the elastic elements further enhances the fit and appearance of the garment.
The process and apparatus also provide significant advantages. For example, the manufacturer can easily switch between the manufacture of a non-refastenable, pant-type product and a refastenable product simply by introducing a plurality of fastener pieces, and applying those fastener pieces to one or both of the front and rear body panels. Other modules may be added or omitted as desired. For example, a cutter may be introduced to make various cross direction cuts, for example perforations, in the front or rear body panel, and various bonders and rotators can be introduced to align and apply the fastener pieces. In this way, the machinery and equipment used to fabricate the body panels and crotch portion can be integrated into both processes, thereby maximizing the use of the assets and reducing the costs and space needed for the manufacturing facility.
In addition, the size of the absorbent garment can be easily changed, simply by increasing or decreasing the length of the fastener pieces, without changing the machine pitch of the stream of products. In particular, the distance between the side edges of the body panel(s), otherwise defined as the lateral width of the absorbent garment, can be maintained as a constant, while at the same time lengthening or shortening the fastener members such that they can accommodate larger or smaller users respectively. In this way, the process can be quickly modified to manufacture different size products without having to reconfigure various machines and apparatus. For example, the distance between the cuts made by various dies and cutters doesn""t have to be altered, which greatly reduces the amount of down time when making product changes.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.